Signs are used in many applications and industries, for example, the real estate sales industry. For example, many signs used in the real-estate sales industry are small, short signs that the realtor can push into the ground with a foot, but this is not always preferred. Most realtors prefer a large, tall sign to better market their listing. However, fitting a large sign into a realtor's vehicle may be impractical. In the past, a 7 foot tall sign installation would involve a shovel or post hole digger which can become very labor intensive, and messy for a professional wearing a suit. Many conventional wood signs weigh up to 50 pounds, making it cumbersome and difficult to install without a truck and necessary tools.